Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a bicycle trainer comprising a stand with a seat, handlebars and rotatable pedals, or comprising a stand for mounting a bicycle frame with a seat, handlebars and rotatable pedals, wherein the stand incorporates an electronically variable brake acting directly or indirectly on the rotatable pedals with a braking resistance that depends on a computer-controlled predetermined setting. The invention also relates to a method to operate such a bicycle trainer.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. §§ 1.97 and 1.98
The invention reflects both a so-called home trainer which is an integrated device with a seat, handlebars and pedals, as well as a bicycle trainer frame which is equipped to receive a bicycle with or without its wheels, and wherein the bicycle has a seat, handlebars and pedals. The instant invention applies to both types of trainers.
Both NL-A-2001323 and NL-A-1019154 in the name of the applicant disclose the second type of bicycle trainer that receives a frame of a bicycle or a complete bicycle. In the known bicycle trainer, the braking resistance depends on a virtual path that the cyclist passes, so that the resistance can be said to be time dependent although it merely corresponds with variations relating to an upward or down-ward inclination of the virtual path of the cyclist.
From www.cyclus2.com/en/track-simulation.htm it is known to control several factors to improve the real-life experience of a training exercise by calculating and setting the braking resistance during an indoor training as how they appear in a real scenario, depending on:                air resistance;        downhill force; and        rolling friction.        
The calculation, which is directly bearing on the brake torque for the setting of the load for the athlete, is carried out in real time and in dependence of the cycler's velocity (to reflect air resistance), weight and material.
WO92/16267 relates to a simulation system comprising a bicycle combined with a computer and video display. The simulation system comprises a bicycle model which queries whether the bicycle is off road. In the affirmative case the modeling software applies an additional braking force for rough terrain.